Wilson's New Apartment
by DarkflamesAsh
Summary: Set right after the latest episode. If you haven't seen it, beware! Spoilers inside. . Leave comments


So, I watched the latest episode of House and I have this to say…SHIT YEAH! Bout time! Finally, some nice slash undertones with a sprinkle of bottom!Wilson and a dash of House's dominance. Plus all the cutesy little scenes where House was all protective and lonely and stuff! -sighs happily- Ok, so here ya go, guys. My mind couldn't resist.

Wilson's new apartment~!

Wilson sat on top of the counter grinning like a kid in a candy store as he watched House take in the loft that was going to be their new home. Their loft. And he'd taken it from Cuddy and Luke. What better gift could he give House. House smiled as well turning back to look at Wilson.

"You know, this makes you an enabler." House laughed out looking back at Wilson who chuckled happily. He was just glad to have done this for House. To know that he made him smile like that.

"And I wasn't before?" Wilson asked hoping down from the counter easily as he practically bounced over to House.

"Touché." House said with a nod as he looked around the nice open dining room. "But Cuddy will rip out your newly grown pair of balls when she finds out." House said slowly his face slowly turning back to a frown. "And you're claim of 'we need a bigger fridge' will only work for so long." House argued sighing as he turned to look fully at Wilson who practically glowed.

"Like I said she hurt my friend. She needs to pay." He pointed out again his hand reaching out to toy with House's tie playfully. He felt so giddy. He'd made House happy and he wasn't going to let a silly thing like Ms. Lisa Cuddy get in his way. "Plus, great acoustics." Wilson said with a knowing smile as House perked up. "You can sing to me more often now." He pointed out hoping to get House as giddy as he was. House laughed pulling his tie back out of Wilson's hands. "And now…" He paused not wanting to really say what came next, but knowing he had to. "Now, you know you're not alone." He offered gently his fingers going to play with the lapels of House's jacket.

"I know." House said gently. He glanced around slowly before looking back down at Wilson. He'd been scared of really losing Wilson. Transplant surgery was dangerous. He didn't want to lose the last person he had left. He'd lost Cuddy and Stacey, because he was an ass, but Wilson? He'd never lose Wilson. Wilson was the only person left to him. The only person who couldn't replace. After all, no one was needier than House. He always won out over whoever had caught James attention. Always.

"Thanks." Wilson mumbled leaning close to House relaxing into him completely causing House to shift awkwardly.

"For what?" House asked.

"For being with me." Wilson mumbled softly shaking slightly at that last moment before he went under. That last few seconds as House had entered Observation and looked down at Wilson and just stood there. "When I went under." He whispered softly burying his head into House's jacket softly.

"Well, I had bet going." He offered up making Wilson laugh lightly. "Wilson." House said softly making Wilson look up in surprise. "Let's break it in." He said with a grin.

"Break what in?" He asked slightly confused as House started to limp off. "House?"

"Break the apartment in!" House yelled over his shoulder as he trotted of towards the bedrooms making Wilson follow him desperately.

"House, what are you?" He stopped as he entered the bedroom House had entered and just stared at the King-sized bed seated in front of them. "Wow."

"Dibs." House said quickly falling onto the bed slowly rolling over to look at Wilson carefully. "Say, Why'd you get two rooms?" House asked as Wilson sat down on the bed experimentally testing out. "I mean doesn't make sense for when I move out." House pointed out nervously reaching out to touch Wilson's fingers lightly.

"Because you're not moving out." Wilson stated turning slowly to look at House with a smile. House smiled back slowly sitting up to pull Wilson down kissing him gently their bodies melting together as Wilson fell onto House's torso careful of House's leg. "You're gonna stay here and I'm gonna stay with you forever." Wilson said with a smile as he pulled away slowly practically bouncing with happiness.

"What makes you think I want to stay with you forever." House grumbled as he undressed Wilson in record time allowing Wilson to do the same for him.

"Oh, I don't know…Mr. If-you-die-then-I'll-be-alone." Wilson replied easily as he simply unzipped house pushing his pants down slightly as he climbed on top of House.

"That's not what I said!*" House argued as he watched Wilson hurriedly preparing himself. "Even if it was it's not what I meant." Wilson smirked laughing happily as he lowered himself slowly onto House letting out a little pained whimper. "Be careful or you'll hurt yourself." House warned holding onto Wilson's hips forcing him to sit still on top House for a moment to adjust.

"If you're really that worried about it we could just stop?" Wilson offered smirking as House gripped his hips tighter glaring at him.

"Like Hell." He growled as he lifted Wilson up before plunging him back down onto his member swiftly making Wilson moan loudly. "You couldn't stop even if you wanted to." House pointed out with a groan as Wilson began to take initiative bouncing up and down on House's shaft letting out little mewls and moans as they both worked to seek their own orgasm.

Wilson knew what this meant. It meant they were really serious. It meant this wasn't a just 'between relationships' thing anymore. It meant this was a relationship now. After all, he'd bought an apartment for him and House. Not just him. Him and House. With a groan he kissed House roughly as he felt House already starting to twitch inside of him as they both came close to cumming. And then House moved just a certain way and they both came Wilson coming all over House and House cumming inside of Wilson. Both fell onto the mattress exhausted and sated.

"I want to touch your body…" House started singing as Wilson laughed and both knew they were finally back. Back to ju-

"Uh, Ms. Kusanagi?" asked as he entered the room where the two girls were waiting. "I was told you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, I did." Ren said with a smile as she typed in the last sentence ('just them.') and shut her laptop carefully and smiled up at him. "So, I hear you're living with my doctor?" Ren stated as her sister slid off the bed to sit over in a chair.

"Um, yeah, he-uh, just got out of rehab, for um some problems. How'd you know that?" Wilson asked with a frown as House walked in playing with yo-yo.

"I told 'em, sweetheart." House stated as he walked over to Ren to check her eyes. "Well, where's the story?" House asked holding his hand out expectantly.

"Password is Izzy." Ren stated as she handed over her laptop with a smile. "Thanks for the inspiration."

"Your Welcome." House said starting to leave before stopping to look at Wilson. "I'll make out with him in front of you for $10." He offered.

* * *

I have to admit the last bit was just for giggles, but come on…It was so worth it. Ok, so I was listening to Hot Air Ballon by Owl City the whole time I wrote this. So, that's why it's rushed. Curious who the twins are? Wondering why they're here? Check out my profile. J

*I'm not really sure if that's even right, but just go with it.


End file.
